kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Komagata Yumi
Komagata Yumi was a close follower, and also lover, of Makoto Shishio and one of the more loyal members of the Juppongatana nearly always appearing by her beloved's side, even after his death. Appearance Yumi is a slender, yet voluptuous woman with black hair (dark red in the anime) pinned in a bun, light brown eyes, and a small beauty mark under the left side of her lower lip. She wears a low-cut red kimono (red in the anime, white in the OVA 5) which hangs loosely over her upper arms, exposing her decolletage. Particularly well-groomed and made up, Yumi wears heavy eye shadow and bright lipstick (red in the manga, green in the anime). Personality Yumi is calm and at times lightly promiscuous. She is shown to be deeply in love with Shishio, calling him Shishio-sama affectionately. She seems to base all of her opinions on what Shishio's are, shown by how she talks to Kenshin and his friends. She is concerned with Shishio's well-being, seen when she is worried that he will fight for too long. Relationships * Makoto Shishio :They first meet and shard hated of Meji Government and become lovers * Seta Sōjirō Yumi shares an interesting relationship with the young Sōjirō. Insecure regarding her inability to fight with a sword, Yumi seems somewhat jealous of the boy's usefulness and closeness to her lord Shishio and, as a result, frequently trades insults with Sōjirō while attempting to monopolize Shishio's time in the boy's presence. Near the end of the Kyoto arc, however, the two seem to reach an understanding and express concern over each other's well-being before parting forever. * Honjō Kamatari Another of Yumi's rivals for Shishio's attention, Kamatari is another whose presence seems to get under Yumi's skin. However, while they exchange insults with great vitriol, Yumi is at least confident that her charms outweigh those of the scythe-wielding cross-dresser. Abilities A very intelligent woman and former high-class courtesan, Yumi is quite knowledgeable in regards to international affairs and modern discourse. Though entirely clueless when it comes to swords and swordsmanship, she has demonstrated the ability to operate modern Western machines such as the telegraph and seems to be the chief monitor of Shishio's medical condition,changing his bandages regularly and also keeping track of his rising body temperature. In addition to this, she presumably has all the skills known to courtly women of the Tokugawa age. History Formerly a very prominent and popular Oiran of Yoshiwara before the days of the bakumatsu, Komagata Yumi enjoyed great wealth and fame among Tokugawa-era courtesans. However, after the Maria-Luz Incident when the Japanese government took the official stance that courtesans and prostitutes were considered mo better than cattle, Yumi angrily left her profession and took up with Makoto Shishio. Development & Reception Designed as a "sexy accessory" for Shishio, Watsuki did not develop her love-motivated personality until later on. Her being sent to hell upon her death was met with fan letters of both praise and criticism. In Live-action film Maryjun Takahashi has been cast as Komagata Yumi in the 2014 live-action Rurouni Kenshin films. Gallery Komagata_Yumi_anime.jpg MangaYumi.png MangaYumi2.png MangaYumiStopsKenshinFromFinishingShishio.png MangaShishioKillsYumi.png MangaYumiDyingInShishiosArms.png Trivia *Watsuki noted that some fans cosplaying as Yumi had difficulty keeping the top up. Category:Juppongatana Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased